A shift-by-wire type automatic transmission controls transmission by electrically transferring a control signal of a shift lever mounted in a driver's compartment to an automatic transmission.
The automatic transmission has parking mode. If a vehicle cannot travel due to e.g. traffic accident or it is difficult to supply electric power due to battery discharge in parking mode, a user or a person can take a measure such as tow only if the parking mode is forcibly released.
As an example, Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2011-0090962 published on Aug. 10, 2011 discloses a manually releasing device of a parking mode. However, the manually releasing device has several problems that a lever structure is complicated and in that there is a restriction in the repetition number of operations due to a limitation in capacity of the battery because an electromagnet is used.